implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Illbleed (A different Channel)
this article contains Creative Commons licensed informationimported from the Illbleed article on Wikipedia started by Bobquest3 and editedmany other Wikipedia users. Here’s a link to the original https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illbleed Illbleed is a series of surival horror games for panisonic gaming consoles created by crazzy games. They are published by crazzy game in japan and agetec in the united states Illbleed https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illbleed Gameplay The gameplay of Illbleed differs from other survival horror games. The player is encouraged to not rush through the level, but to slowly walk from place to place, looking around and at the environment. Using a tool named the Horror Monitor that consumes the player's adrenaline, the player can mark various places suspected of being a trap. These traps burn, slice, scare, and hit the player in various different ways, resulting in blood loss, rise of pulse, and lowered stamina so that means that even the environment itself is a threat to the player, in addition to the enemies. The player is given tools and items to prevent the character from bleeding to death, running out of strength or adrenaline, or being scared to death. If the player fails to keep the character alive through the course of the level, they must be revived outside of the level and has to continue the level with another character. If the player runs out of characters, then the game ends. When engaging enemies, the player is not allowed to exit the battlefield until the enemies are cleared out. If the player tries to go beyond the battlefield, it will flash blue. In some cases, the battlefield has a smaller green square with a letter "H" on it; a helicopter hovers over the area (even indoors and when a concrete roof is above you in 'the homerun of death'). The player may attempt an escape by standing on the green square and pushing the B button repeatedly to call for help. Successful escape clears out the enemies. A character has four senses: Sight, hearing, smell and sixth sense. Each time the player gets near items or traps, one or multiple senses will register on the meter located on the top of the screen these senses are indicated like a heart monitor. The player may utilize the horror monitor, which consumes adrenaline, to mark the spots suspected of hoarding items, traps or lurking enemies. Any spot marked will display a glowing blue orb, which the player can survey. Some traps will be successfully defused this way and the spent adrenaline will be returned to the character. Items may be purchased at Bloody Mary Drugstores located in the amusement park, found throughout levels, or obtained as the plot unfolded. Some items restore, reduce or raise the upper limit of certain character stats; items unused will be carried to the next level. There are also upgrade items that can be used at emergency rooms in the game. Characters Initially, the player may only choose Eriko. As the player rescues each of Eriko's friends, the player has more choices of characters to play with. After beating the game for the first time, Eriko will wear less clothing for each character she fails to rescue in future playthroughs. Each character has their own strengths and weaknesses, with two all-around average characters (Jorg and Kevin Kertsman). Eriko Christy, the main character, can recover more quickly after being scared by a trap or enemy. Randy Fairbanks, the dim-witted slasher movie fan, has the highest strength and health, but lowest adrenaline. Would-be psychic Michel Waters has the lowest health, but the highest adrenaline (as Jorg). If the player does not pick up Randy's brain in the Woodpuppet stage and rescues him, the player gets Brainless Randy. He has all the same stats as regular Randy but has no adrenaline (as the adrenaline is shown by a brain icon in normal gameplay). Brainless Randy's dialogue is changed to groaning in stages and gibberish, although the other character's dialogue is not changed to reflect this. Plot As the games begins, the players are introduced to horror-aficionado Eriko Christy, whom is delivering a speech detailing the struggles she faced as a child, being the daughter of a horror theme park designer. In this speech, she reveals that her father would delight in "testing" out all of his new horror props and gimmicks on her; Eriko's mother filed for divorce, and took the then six year old Eriko with her, estranging the relationship between Eriko and her father. After Eriko's speech, she gathers with her three friends Kevin, Randy, and Michelle. They praise Eriko on her speech and reassure her that she will most certainly win the high school speech contest. During this encounter, Jill reveals she received four tickets to a recently opened horror theme park - "Illbleed". Interestingly enough, an absurd reward of $100,000,000 is offered to anyone who can successfully reach the end of the park. Eriko declines the invitation, assuming it's a cheap stunt for publicity and decides to stay behind, as her three friends excitedly set out for the park, leaving Eriko with her ticket. After a few days without hearing from her friends, Eriko decides to investigate the park herself to determine if her friends are indeed still trapped within it. This is where the game begins. After the levels are all completed, Eriko is forced to venture into the "Michael Reynolds' Horror Museum." She fights one of three bosses that Michael Reynolds, the creator of Illbleed and the main antagonist, has set up for them in order to complete the game. The number of friends saved will determine the ending of the game. If all three friends and Jorg are saved, the best ending consists of Eriko and friends (except Jorg) at a beach enjoying themselves and trying to decide what to do with their prize money. Eriko suddenly states that she is going back to Illbleed and tells them not to follow, despite their enthusiasm to return with her. If Eriko fails to rescue a friend, the bad ending comes with the camera scrolling through the park, an older Eriko speaking in the background saying she got the prize money, but lost her friend(s) in the process, saying she would give up the money to bring back her friends. The screen ends with the camera closing up on a grave of her dead friend. If the player finishes the game a second time, and does not save anyone, (including Jorg which means the player won't get the bonus cash in the killerman stage) the true ending is shown. Eriko finds out that the mastermind behind Illbleed, Michael Reynolds, is actually her father. Reynolds reveals that his true intention is solely to scare Eriko after being unable to do so when she turned six. A fight ensues with Eriko emerging as the victor and commenting on how Reynolds "destroyed himself" and "scared the living hell out of her". After the credits roll, a picture shows Kevin and Eriko embracing with Kevin announcing that he is taking over as club president as Eriko has become a very timid person after her second visit to Illbleed and refuses to visit another horror house. He further explains that she needs protection now and that he would be the one to provide it. The game ends with a close-up of an invitation ticket to "The Arcade" which has a similar layout and appearance to the Illbleed invitations as seen in the opening scene. Levels Each level is unlocked one by one in the order as Theaters Section indicated. The player approaches a theater and is asked if they would like to begin the level or not. If they select "Yes", the level begins with an intro. After completion, the player cannot replay the level and the level theaters only have 2 signs that show the correct prize cash you get at the end of the level. Theaters * Minnesota Hell Cinema - Homerun of Death: The player explores aburned-down hotel, Chateau Banbollow. Throughout the level, they have repeated encounters with Gale Banbollow, the flamethrower-toting owner, who was badly maimed in the fire and driven mad by the loss of his son, Jimmy, who was burned to death in the fire. If the player nears the end of the level in under 50:00 minutes, they will find, and save Kevin. * Cinepanic - The Revenge of Queen Worm: The player explores an abandoned campground, where they discover the ghost of worm farmer David Rodriguez, who seeks their help in putting his gigantic, prized breeding worm, Rachel, out of her misery. If they player finds Jill within the 30:00 minute time limit, they will save her. * Boogie's Fun Movies - Woodppuppets: A vindictive tree spirit named Trent kills lumberjack and chainsaw enthusiast George MacLachlan, then takes over his mill, turning the workers into killer mannequins. The player must enter the mill and destroy the diabolical plant and its army of "Woodpuppets". If the player finds Randy within the 50:00 minute time limit, they will save him. There is also an Easter egg in failing to find Randy's brain. If the player reaches him within the time limit but without getting Randy's brain, he will become "Brain-less Randy" who is the same but with no adrenaline. * Shock It to Me Theater - Killer Department Store: The player enters the ruins of the Cashman Department Store, facing haunted merchandise and the ghost of its greedy owner, Donald Cashman. This stage gives you the prize money instantly because the traps take away your cash in this stage. * Hall of Resentment - Killerman: The player must help solve a murder mystery in a broken attraction. If the player finds Jorg after the zombies capture him, he will become a playable character and if the player guesses right they will win a million dollars but if they fail to rescue him no matter who they pick then will get no prize money which is bad for players trying to get the true ending. * Child Palace - Toyhunter: The player takes on the role of Cork Inda, a cross between Woody from Toy Story and Indiana Jones, and help him travel to Toy Hell and back to rescue his lover, Sexy Doll, from the clutches of the ruler of Toy Hell, Zodick the Hellhog (a monster based on Sonic the Hedgehog). * Michael Reynolds' Horror Museum - The Final Battle: The player confronts Reynolds and one of his three sinister boss monsters in order to claim their reward, the Bullstinger (presumably a nod to Blue Stinger, another title by Shinya Nishigaki and the hardest boss), the Cashman spider or Ohnoman. An alternate ending allows the player to discover the sinister connection between Eriko Christy and Michael Reynolds. Stats Illbleed can be won or lost based on the characters stats at the end of the game (or the middle if one dies). At the end of each level, the remaining stamina, adrenaline, pulse, etc., is tallied, and the player loses some prize money if the values are either exceeding or below the values specified at the beginning of each level. These extra ranks get harder to reach with each and every stage. # Stamina: The character's overall health. When depleted, the character dies. # Adrenaline: The character's ability to mark traps with the horror monitor. (and special horror monitor received when the player gets the true ending) # Pulse: The character's heart rate. When it reaches either 255 or 0, the player dies. When the player is scared or wounded by traps, the player's pulse will go up. Pulse is raised by two units each time the player uses dodging technique.The characters pulse slowly decreases by 1 over time. # Bleeding: The character's wound level. Bleeding increases as the character runs. Wounds slowly heal as the character stands still or walks. The higher the player's bleeding level is, the slower the character will move. Higher levels of bleeding will also affect the character's stamina. If the character is bleeding too much he/she will die from blood loss. If the character is bleeding a lot the heart rate drops below 50 until it reaches 0 or the bleeding heals. The Erole magazine is made for this purpose to stop the heart rate reaching 0 but only for this reason should you use it. Illbleed 2 The Arcade Plot Three months after the Eriko's second trip to Ilbleed, Kevin goes to visit her only to find that she is not home, her house has been broken into and Invitations to the arcade have been litter all over the residence. Kevin try to call Randy and Jill but they don't answer. He goes to homes to find that they also have been broken and strewed with Arcade invitations. Kevin then heads to the arcade to save his friends. Kevin must beat 8 VR games (recusing Jill Randy Eriko's mother Michele and video game enthusiast name Tommy that hired to test the arcades vr machines) before accessing a VR replica of Illbleed (only the theater area and Micheal Reynold's horror museum ) where Eriko is being held. Kevin will free her but gets trapped in the game in her place. Once again number of friends saved will determine the ending of the game. If no friends are saved then Eriko becomes a complete nervous wreak and sent to an asylum. If at least one friend is saved, then Eriko is not sent to the asylum but she will remain timid and Kevin will be trapped in the arcade. If all friends are said they provide emotional support and she will gain the courage to go and save Kevin. At the end of the second play-though, Eriko must fight Micheal (who turn himself into a giant monster though manipulating VR game machines programing). After, escape from the game Eriko and Kevin find that Micheal body as gone into a vegetative state, causing them to believe that beating him in the game deleted his mind. A few months late the gang gathers at eriko's house where they all mention having different nightmares in which Micheal appears. They all leave the room and suddenly a ghostly Micheal appears out of nowhere and laughs menacingly. Levels Once again each level is unlocked one by one in a set order. This time the levels are entrances are presented as VR game machines and not movie theaters Levels Parsaroid This level is a spoof of sicfi games, Meteoroid to be precise. The player must brave an parasite infested asteroid research base and defeat the stations crazed infected security chief Shannon Ark in order to save Randy. Immortal Combat. This level makes fun of Fighting game genera. It takes place mainly in an island where a inter dimensional; martial tournament took place only to be irrupted when a riff to the realm of the undead open emitting the energy Turing the contestants into zombies. The final boss is Sǐwáng Kan the emperor of death. Ruin Pilfer. A Tomb Raider Parody The player is turned into whip wielding Laura Croff parody Lessie Hoff make her way though though a mummy infested tomb only to have to fight Cork Inda as the level boss.Tommy is saved on this level. Chaos city. This game is a parody of Sim City with a little bit of grand theft auto sprinkled in. The player finds themselves named city manger of a gang infested rundown city and has to stop a disasters started by a mad scientist slash crime lord who is the final boss. Jill is saved on this level. Nuclear Bowl This level is more of a homage to mutant league football which is is in it self a burtual parody of football video games. On this level the player starts off in a parking lot filled with psychotic monster tail gaters and then fights their way though the stadium to make their way to the field to fight the Indianapolis Mavericks led by the allscar quarterback Peyton Maiming.Jorge is saved on this level. Steel Cog Heavy Metal Gear Solid parody. The player infiltrate a military compound taken by crazy cyborg terrorists. Who must be the level giant killer mech boss before the time limit a nuke will go off. Super Zodcik A parody of sonic games. Of-course Zodick returns form Illbleed. Zodick is originally invincible due to being supper charged by the power jade (chaos emerald spoof). You have to find and give them to benevolent buy cowardly Eggman spoof who drains the power back into the gems. Michele is saved on this level. Fatal Fantasy The largest level. A spoof of RPG mostly final fantasy but their is some influence form other video games and even the pen and paper RPG Dungeons and Dragons. The final boss is a demon named tormentus but there is also a Sephtion inspired mini boss called Lucien. Virtual Illbleed A virtual replica of ill bleed cinema zone and the Micheal Reynolds museum. The fist time the boss fight is chose cutey Marry , the cursed pharaoh the dummy man. The time around you fight against Micheal Reynolds who has hacked the game code to turn himself into a horrible monster. Trivia In the ruin pilfer level it is revealed that Cork Inda was turned into a real man by the blue pixie had a lot of bad experience feel in love with Lessile Hoff was snuffed and went insane and became revenge obsessed. When you reach the end of of the game it seam that the cursed pharaoh the level boss of only for cork bust though the ceiling and start shooting It reveal that Erikro father's Real name is Howard Phillipe Christie. He came up with the Micheal Reynolds by Masculizing his wife's first name and combing it with her maiden name O Illbleed 3 Ghost of a nightmare Plot Eriko and her friends when a free vacation to an ski resort. They arrive late at night and decide to go to bed. Eriko awakes the next day to find that verbosity else except the staff are still asleep and apparently having terrible nightmares. Nothing Eriko does to try and wake them works.Eriko try to call 911 but finds that the hotel in a cell dead zone, there are no landline phones and the staff refuses to let her into the office so she can the radio to call for help. Also when try to try to drive to town for help she finds that her mother rental car has been sabotaged. Eriko begins to panics and suddenly an apparition of her father Micheal appears and says that he is delighted that she is scarred. He goes on to say that he has been a physic ghost and has been using powers to Eriko and her friends nightmares for the past few months. However he has become bored with simply giving them bad dreams and has decided to make a game out of it. So he trapped Eriko friends and the hotels other guests (besides Eriko and her 3 friends there are five guest) in nightmare filled comas and then gives Eriko the power to enter there minds. If Eriko can beat a nightmare beast the Vitim will be freed from there coma. After defeating all the nightmares Eriko must Eriko goes to radio for help , but her father ghost tries to stop. Unlike the first two games where the real ending was gained after a second play though , in Illbleed 3 the ending is determined by finding are glowing balls Easter Eggs that when touch reveal an childhood memory (usually an unpleasant ones) of Micheal). If you haven't found all of Micheal's memories, Eriko's and her friends escape but her father ghost fallows them and keeps giving them nightmare. If Eriko finds all the memories she is able to trapped her father in an enteral nightmare. Charters Eriko Rescues 8 people during Some but not all of them will be playable after. In addition to recusing her friends Kevin Randy Jill, and her Mother Michelle, Eriko also rescues Jorge and Tommy again, as well as two new characters, Joel Prince and Peter Hall. Joel Prince is an award winning horror novelist and Micheal former college roommate. He is inspired by Steven king. Peter was a childhood bully of Micheal. Randy Michelle, Tommy and Peter are the unable character who Eriko recuses. Levels Level 1The ice expanse is frozen wasteland. the boss is called the cold man. Jill is rescued on this level. Level 2 Creepshow Circus. The creep-show circus is a dark twisted carnival filled with also sorts of killer side show freaks. The final boss is a chainsaw wielding clown called wacko the clown. Randy is saved on this level. Level 3 Werewolf pound. The name is self explanatory. The boss is the wolf man. Kevin is saved on on this level. Level Four Urgent Scare. A rundown hospital filled with rabid painter, nurse with giant needles and blood dripping form the walls. The boss is a giant psycho surgeon called Dr. Mangle. Level 5. Web Woods.A spider infested forest . The nightmare where you recuse Jorge form. The boss is the spider king Peter Hall is recused on this level. Level 6 Flight 666. A giant plane got in the middle of a crazy storm. The boss is the sky demon Tommy is saved on this level. Level 7 Crystal Bay/ the the dark land. The level starts in New England beach town infested with otherworldly horrors. You later cross over into the other worldly dark land and fight the level boss the Scarlet Emperor in the Dark Cathedral. Joel Prince is recused on this level. Level 8 Reynolds' Horror Caravan. The level is a replica of Micheal Reynolds. This is the Nightmare that you recuse Eriko's mother Michell from. The nightmare was born out or painful memories of her marriage to Micheal. Level 9 Micheal's Mind Palace. This level is Micheal's personal mind place where you fight him in the final boss battle. Trivia Crystal Bay is a recurring setting of Joel Prince book.Category:A different Channel